regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Zero Gravity
Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Zero Gravity is a TV all star live-action/animated movie Cartoon Network confirmed to release in Janurary 13, 2015. Plot The story begins in the Gigan Rocks when the Babylon Rogues are trying to get an Ark of the Cosmos at the Chalice. The Ark was held in a booby trap, so Ice King punched in some keys on an ancient keyboard in Babylonians text. This deactivated the trap. Slowly, Ice King grabbed the Ark of the Cosmos. It nearly crushed them until the Ark's power caused them to fly out of the way. Ice King remarks that "his wish already came true". With this power, the Ice Dooms escaped the ruins safely. The story begins when shooting stars crash into the planet. One crashes into the Crimson Tower and rolls into the back of X Borg and grabs it to the Armada. The next day, Mordecai Mounds are on their way to Megalo Station in Monopole when they hear about the news on the radio. Rook gives Mordecai a meteor which he thinks might be from the events last night. Mordecai puts it around his wrist. Soon, they are attacked by the armada and empire. While his teammates use their respective flying and gliding abilities to save the ark of cosmos. The armada & empire begins the attack on the city. The Mordecai Mounds head to the forest to avoid the blasts, but Mordecai spots the Phantom Ranger, SPD Nova Ranger Key, Titanium Ranger Key, Spirit Ranger Keys, Ninjor Key, Enhancement Ranger Keys, Battlizer Ranger Keys, Rider Keys, Metal Hero Keys, Arm Legendary Morpher, Gold Legendary Morpher & Legend Legendary Morpher. Mordecai races away from the forest to find Titanium Ranger Key, Spirit Ranger Keys, Ninjor Key, Rider Keys, Metal Hero Keys, Arm Legendary Morpher, Gold Legendary Morpher & Legend Legendary Morpher, but fortunately, the Ark of the Cosmos was able to save him. Mordecai Mounds manage to escape from the city afterwards. Back on the ship, Nyancy Chan was analyzing the Ark of the Cosmos they found and explained it can charge up gravity and convert it to power the engine unit of Babylon Garden. She explains that there are five of them. Ice King then orders her to create a radar to help find them. But before they could do that, Cottontail Smith bursts in and shows the Armada and Empire got the Ark of the Cosmos are three of them and Vilgax and Malware with them. At seeing this, they set a course for Armada and Empire. Mordecai Mounds then meets up with Techmo, who says he was being pursued by the Armada and Empire as well. Techmo drops an Ark of the Cosmos. He discovers Mordecai talking with the others. Overhearing their conversation about the Armada and Empire, Vrak appear with his teammates and Corvo suggests that they go help the Armada and Empire they teleport. Somewhere, at the Armada Mothership, Argus, Princess Levria, Prince Vekar teleported to the Megalo City. Mordecai Mounds & Techmo sees Argus, Princess Levria, Prince Vekar and tell them about the Ark of Cosmos and Techmo has it and give it to them and Vekar sends out the X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies and Argus, Princess Levria & Prince Vekar falls back and teleports to the Armada Mothership. Back at the Command Center, Tensou sense the X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies at the Megalo City and call the Rangers it won't answer. But, Gosei must tell Tensou to send Orion & Robo Knight to Megalo City. At Megalo City Mordecai Mounds & Techmo are fighting the X-Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies. Until Orion & Robo Knight arrives and Robo Knight sees Mordecai Mounds & Techmo are fighting the X-Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies. Orion & Robo Knight morph and flys to them. Andre tells Hoodboomers, Rabbids, Broccoli Aliens & Kritters to help the X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies. Andre teleports to the Empire Mothership. When Super Megaforce Silver & Robo Knight show up the Mordecai Mounds & Techmo encounter Super Megaforce Silver & Robo Knight as they helps takes out the Hoodboomers, Rabbids, Broccoli Aliens, Kritters, X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies on their own, much to the Mordecai Mounds' shock. Until 6 Koopa Hammer Bros, 8 Watchdogs, 3 Goombas, 5 Big Gray Rabbids, 2 Ghosts & 11 Hood Grim Keepers show up and Mordecai, Rigby & Jeannie transform into the Spirit Rangers to attack them and dies. When the Rabbid Mecha arrives and until mysterious ranger slashes a mecha and dies. Call himself as Guardain Omega Ranger (Future Omega Ranger's brother) and they had back to Hall of Legends. Back at Armada ship, Armada, Empire and Ice Dooms are paid a visit by Dark Robo Knight, who proposes the heroes are up to with Ark of Cosmos. At Spiderbase Count Dregon anounce the Armada, Empire and Ice Dooms to work together. At outside The Robo Rider Army must stop the heroes and help the Armada, Empire and Ice Dooms. Back at Hall of Legends, Mordecai calls the Mega Rangers at Harwood Country and tell them must go to Megalo City and fast go the Sky Ship. Back at Gigan Rocks, the team arrives at the rocks and find the treasure gone. When Kevin reads an ancient script. Mordecai then says that they should catch up. When the Robo Rider Army shows up, their here to stop you and help Armada, Empire and Ice Dooms together. They tell the Robo Riders to attack with the Electric Field Maximum Fortage. Orion transform into Super Megaforce Silver, Mordecai Mounds and Techmo transform into Dragon Knight Riders, Masked Riders, Phantom Ranger, Ninjor, Titanium Ranger and Spirit Rangers and Super Megaforce Silver and Robo Knight stays behind to destroy Armada, Empire, Ice Dooms and Robo Rider Army so Mordecai Mounds & Techmo as Dragon Knight Riders, Masked Riders, Phantom Ranger, Ninjor, Titanium Ranger, S.P.D. Nova Ranger and Spirit Rangers races away. Damaras calls X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies follows them until Rad Dudesman shows up and he's here to join the party and transform into Super Ranger Mode. The Mega Rangers comes back to Gigan Rocks, except sees Orion & Robo Knight are fighting Armada, Empire, Ice Dooms & Robo Rider Army fighitng. The Mordecai Mounds must transform into Super Ranger Mode. Robo Knight & Orion rejoins their fellow Mega Rangers and Robo Knight hands the Ninjor, Titanium Ranger, S.P.D. Nova Ranger and Spirit Ranger Keys to Mega Rangers. Mordecai Mounds, Techmo & Rad Dudesman must Legendary Metal Hero and Rider Mode transform into VR Troopers, Cybertron, Dark Heart, Beetleborgs, Karato, Silver Ray, Masked Riders & Dragon Knight Riders. The Super Mega Rangers transform into Legendary Super Ranger Mode, Legendary Rider Mode & Legendary Metal Hero Mode. Mordecai as VR Ryan shoots X Borgs, Bruisers and Loogies and Vilgax fossilized Mordecai Mounds, Techmo & Rad Dudesman as VR Troopers, Cybertron, Dark Heart, Beetleborgs, Silver Ray, Masked Riders, Dragon Knight Riders & Super Ranger Mode. Vilgax tells the Armada, Empire, Ice Dooms & Robo Rider Army he fossilized the heroes. The Armada, Empire, Ice Dooms & Robo Rider Army are going to their ships and fly away. Future Omega Ranger, Golden Millenium Ranger, Guardian Omega Ranger, Troy, Emma, Jake, Gia, Noah, Robo Knight and Orion gathered at Command Center. Future Omega Ranger want to free them, but Future Omega Ranger is concerned about what would happen to Mordecai Mounds, Techmo & Rad Dudesman as VR Troopers, Cybertron, Dark Heart, Beetleborgs, Silver Ray, Masked Riders, Dragon Knight Riders & Super Ranger Mode. Future Omega Ranger tells the Rangers that the amber is keeping Mordecai Mounds, Techmo and Rad Dudesman as VR Troopers, Cybertron, Dark Heart, Beetleborgs, Silver Ray, Masked Riders, Dragon Knight Riders & Super Ranger Mode alive. Mega Rangers found energy from the fragment. They take a piece back to base. The energy from the fragment releases Mordecai Mounds, Techmo & Rad Dudesman, but they now finds themeselves trapped in VR Troopers, Cybertron, Dark Heart, Beetleborgs, Silver Ray, Masked Riders, Dragon Knight Riders & Super Ranger Mode. Mordecai Mounds, Techmo & Rad Dudesman has found themselves stuck in VR Troopers, Cybertron, Dark Heart, Beetleborgs, Silver Ray, Masked Riders, Dragon Knight Riders & Super Ranger Mode. Mordecai as VR Ryan gots an idea. At the Armada Mothership, They got a call from the Empire. They got the Ark of Cosmos and it's time to form the Big Machine. At Ernie's BrainFreeze Mordecai as VR Ryan with Mega Rangers are gonna find it of the Lost and Found box and a message from Future Omega Ranger construct it a new generator device. That should to turn them back to normal. Back at the Command Center, Future Omega Ranger use device to shoot Mordecai Mounds, Techmo & Rad Dudesman as VR Troopers, Cybertron, Dark Heart, Beetleborgs, Super Ranger Mode, Silver Ray, Masked Riders & Dragon Knight Riders. Tensou sense slime is at the poolside. At the poolside, The Samurai Rangers and RPM Rangers have also arrived and began battling with Moogers and Grinders. Guardian Omega Ranger prepares to use the slime as a way to demorph the Mordecai Mounds, Techmo & Rad Dudesman. He gives Mordecai Mounds, Techmo & Rad Dudesman Super Mega Buckle. The figures that lines the walls are actually keys to unlock Legendary Mode to become every Ranger from the past but also tells them Legendary Mode is hard to maintain. Gosei sends them out to use their new powers. The M.M's, Mega Rangers, Future Omega Ranger, Golden Mellenium Ranger & Guadrian Omega Ranger arrives, the Rabbid Empire-Warstar Armada-Dooms-Robo Rider Army Alliance in order to remove any opposition to combining their fortresses into Big Machine to take over the world. However, All Power Rangers, Masked Riders, Dragon Knight Riders, VR Troopers, Beetleborgs & Astralborgs to stand against the Rabbid Empire-Warstar Armada-Dooms-Robo Rider Army Alliance. Wild Force Rangers, Masked Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Axe are attacking Nyancy Chan with their move Jungle Sword, Savage Slash! Michael Morningstar to overpower the Masked Ridersand Kamen Riders before the Mega Rangers give Wing Knight, Dragon Knight, and Siren their Power Cards Cards to overpower Michael Morningstar prior to using their signature moves to finish him. However, as Legendary Megazord and Q-Rex Megazord is formed to fight the enlarged Emperor Marvo, Prince Vekar & Robo Rider. Riderman, Masked Rider V3, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon & Strongman defeated Lawyer Goodwill. VR Ryan slashes Nasty Canasta and he's defeated. Mordecai, Rigby & Jeannie use their new forms to attack their enemies, Ice King and his teammates. Vilgax he forms Big Machine to teach everyone a lesson as the mecha helps Emperor Marvo, Prince Vekar & Robo Rider. Back at the command center the Legendary Ranger Keys are glowing. Gosei informs Mordecai the Legendary Ranger Keys are glowing. Entering Big Machine, Vilgax uses it on Legendary Megazord and Q-Rex Megazord with Mordecai yelled at Super Mega Rangers to unlock the new powers of all the Legendary Ranger Keys to use Mega Power Sword, Fire Saber, Zeo Racer Zord, Turbo Racing Slash, Astro Megazord Saber and Shield, Mega Winger's Wings, Galactabeasts, Hydro Blasters, Time Force Megazord Saber and Shield, Drive Digger Saber Mode and Megaforce Head Zords to destroy Big Machine. Soon after the battle, the scene then switches to Mordecai Mounds, Techmo and Rad Dudesman, in their hoverboards driving through Megalo City. Rook explains how the ancient Babylonians warped to Earth and left their engine unit in orbit. Then Gwen theorizes that's probably why people started wishing on shooting stars. Mordecai sees the Mega Rangers are riding Robo Knight Lion Zord Form and ride together and Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant sees them to leave Crimson Tower. The scene ends with Mordecai Mounds and Mega Rangers riding through the tunnel marking the end of the movie. After the credits, Power Rangers Dino Charge appears and states that "They are not the only heroes of Earth". and makes a brief appearance as they jumps off a building ready to reveal themsleves and a mysterious blue and red figure appears and states that "They're not the only heroes on Earth". In the secret ending, the Crash site of the Big Machine was still damage,. An arm of Barranco rose from the crash site as Barranco claimed that they would have revenge. Characters Mordecai Mounds *'Mordecai' (Eka Darville) *'Rigby' (Ari Boyland) *'Benson': (Crispin Freeman) *'Pops Maellard': (Russel Brand) *'Skips' (Diedrich Bader) *'Margaret' (Lucy Hale) *'Eileen' (Jad Saxton) *'Audrey' (Zendaya) *'Thomas '(Jason Marsden) *'Ben Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Yuri Lowenthal) *'Gwen Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Ashley Johnson) *'Kevin E. Levin '(Greg Cipes): is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and was a team member of Ben's Team. **'Zed '(Paul Eiding): Kevin's Dog *'Rook Blanko '(Bumper Robinson): Ben Tennyson's new partner *'Kai Green '(Bettina Bush): Ben's current girlfriend. *'Kenneth Tennyson' (Will Friedle) *'Lucy Mann' (Tara Strong) *'Gumball Waterson' (Jacob Hopkins) *'Darwin Waterson' (Terrell Ransom Jr.) *'Anais Waterson': (Kyla Rae Kowalewski) *'Jeannie': (Rose McIver) *'Chestnut': (Tone Lōc) *'Jenny': (Megan Grano) *'Vincent': (Doug Lawrence) *'Wendy': (Vanessa Marano) *'Jimmy': (Milo Cawthorne) *'Jeremy': (Zac Efron) *'Mikey': (Angus T. Jones) *'Rick': (Adam Irgoyen) *'Maggie': (Amanda Leighton) *'Erica': (Bella Thorne) *'Dave': (James Woods) *'Rayona': (Kimberley Brooks) *'Mike': (Vincent Tong) *'Ike': (Brent Miller) *'Gary': (Matt Hill) *'Jane': (Li Ming Hu) *'Jonsey': (Kirby Morrow) *'Joseph "Joey"': (Dan Ewing) *'Jones': (Mike Ginn) *'Jessica': (Dove Cameron) *'Monica': (Aubery Plaza) *'Sonia': (Ellen Page) *'Janice': (Debby Ryan) Allies *'Future Omega Ranger': (Greg Yoder) *'Golden Mellenium Ranger': (Dan Mayid) *'Guardian Omega Ranger': (Rob Riggle) *'Gosei': (Geoff Dolan) *'Tensou': (Estevez Gillespie) *'Techmo': (Steve Blum) *'Rad Dudesman': (Carlos Alazraqui) Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers in Space Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Wild Force Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers S.P.D. Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers RPM Power Rangers Super Samurai Power Rangers Super Megaforce |Jake Holling |- |width="20" style="background-color:yellow;color:black;"|(Super) Megaforce Yellow |Gia Moran |- |width="20" style="background-color:blue;color:white;"|(Super) Megaforce Blue |Noah Carver |- |width="20" style="background-color:Grey;color:Gold;"|Robo Knight |Robo Knight |- |width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;"|Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |} And Introducing Power Rangers Dino Charge Saban's Masked Rider Masked Riders Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Kamen Riders VR Troopers |- | style="background-color: blue; "|VR Ryan |Ryan Steele |- | style="background-color: silver; "|VR JB |JB Reese |- | style="background-color: red; "|VR Kaitlin |Kaitlin Star |- | style="background-color: black; "|Dark Heart |Tyler Steele |} Big Bad Beetleborgs Beetleborgs Metallix Rabbid Empire-Warstar Armada-Dooms-Robo Rider Army Alliance #'General Barranco':( leader and lord of the empire) (even leader of the alliance) #'King Bowser':( 2nd leader and lord of the empire) #'King Pig':(3rd leader and lord of the empire) #'Andre': #'Commander Brocoli Overlord' #'King K Rool' #'Skynet' #'Lord Hater' #'Dark Bun' #'Chef Cochon' #'Pink' #'Barranco Jr' #'Bowser Jr' #'Peepers' #'Emperor Mavro' Armada supreme ruler (Even Barranco's assistant) #'Prince Vekar' - Warstar Armada Prince #'Princess Levira' - Top Lead Scientist #'Damaras' - Warstar Armada General #'Argus' - Warstar Armada Swordsman #'Vrak' - Warstar Insectoid Prince #'Ice King': (Tom Kenny) #'Gunther': (Tom Kenny) #'Billy Billions '(Aziz Asnari): #*'Mazuma' (Tara Strong) #'Michael Morningstar' (Will Wheaton): #'Albedo '(Yuri Lowenthal): #'Argit' (Alexander Polinsky) #'Yosemite Sam': (Maurice La Marche) #'Lawyer Goodwill': (Jim Cummings) #'Nasty Canasta': (Kevin Michael Richardson) #'Cottontail Smith': (Danny Chambers) #'Blacque Jacque Shellaque': (Maurice La Marche) #'Barnyard Dawg': (Darren Norris) #'Wile E. Coyote': (Darren Norris) #'Sylvester': (Wayne Knight) #'Van Kleiss': (Troy Baker) #'Black Knight': (Jennifer Hale) #'Dr. Animo' (Dwight Schultz): #'Corvo' (Bumper Robinson): #'Hoodlum' (Paul Eiding) #'Nyancy Chan' (Gwendoline Yeo) #'Vilgax' (Steven Blum): #'Malware' (Corey Burton): #'Count Dregon': #'Nefaria': #'Cyclopter': #'Doubleface': #'Gork': #'Fact': #'Plague Sentry ': #'Diskey': #'RoboRider': #'Red Plython': #'Goldex': #'Shadowborg': #'Red Robo Rider': #'Dark Robo Knight': (Chris Auer) #'Matacore' #'Cybax' #'General Peluso' *'Skatana' #'Gorgax' #'Scorch': #'Snapper' #'Jellica' #'Master Xandred' #'Octoroo' #'Sculpin' #'Oculous' #'Megahorn' #'Black Lance' #'Mig' #'Benglo' #'Admiral Malkor' #'Creepox' #'The Messenger' #'Metal Alice' #'Kamdor' #'Professor Cog' Live Action Cast *Andrew M. Gray- Troy Burrows/Megaforce Red *Christina Masterson- Emma Goodall/Megaforce Pink *Azim Rizk- Jake Holling/Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green *Ciara Hanna- Gia Moran/Megaforce Yellow *John Mark Loudermilk- Noah Carver/Megaforce Blue *Chris Auer- Robo Knight (voice), Dark Robo Knight (voice) *Cameron Jebo- Orion/Super Megaforce Silver *Geoff Dolan- Gosei (voice) *Estevez Gillespie- Tensou (voice) *Greg Yoder- Future Omega Ranger (voice) *Dan Mayid- Golden Mellenium Ranger (voice) *Rob Riggle- Guardian Omega Ranger (voice) All Star Cast *Eka Darville- Mordecai *Ari Boyland- Rigby *Leo Howard- Benson *Russel Brand- Pops Maellard *Diedrich Bader- Skips *Lucy Hale- Margaret *Jad Saxton- Eileen *Zendaya- Audrey *Jason Marsden- Thomas *Rose Mclver- Jeannie *Megan Grano- Jenny *Doug Lawrence- Vincent *Vanessa Marano- Wendy *Milo Cawthorne- Jimmy *Zac Efron- Jeremy *Angus T. Jones- Mikey *Adam Irgoyen- Rick *Amanda Leighton- Maggie *Bella Thorne- Erica *James Woods- Dave *Tone Lōc- Chestnut *Yuri Lowenthal- Ben Tennyson *Ashley Johnson- Gwen Tennyson *Greg Cipes- Kevin E. Levin *Bumper Robinson- Rook Blonko, Doc Saturday *Paul Eiding- Zed *Will Friedle- Kenneth Tennyson *Kimberly Brooks- Rayona *Jacob Hopkins- Gumball Waterson *Terrell Ransom Jr.- Darwin Waterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski- Anais Waterson *Vanessa Marshall- Drew Saturday *Ogie Banks- Zak Saturday *Fred Tatasciore- Zon, Komodo *Dee Bradley Baker- Doyle Blackwell *Vincent Tong- Mike *Matt Hill- Gary *Li Ming Hu- Jane *Kirby Morrow- Jonsey *Dan Ewing- Joseph "Joey" *Mike Ginn- Jones *Aubery Plaza- Monica *Ellen Page- Sonia *Debby Ryan- Janice *Steve Blum- Vilgax *Tom Kenny- Ice King, Gunther *Tara Strong- Lucy Mann *Brent Miller- Ike *John DiMaggio- Zombozo *Jennifer Hale- Black Knight Legendary Ranger Changes *Legendary Ranger Changes for Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity: **Super Megaforce Red - Ninjor **Super Megaforce Blue - Jungle Fury Shark Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Jungle Fury Bat Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - S.P.D. Nova Ranger **Super Megaforce Silver - Green Power Ranger, White Power Ranger, Gold Zeo Ranger, Silver Space Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger, White Drago Ranger, SPD Omega Ranger, Solaris Knight, Mercury Ranger, Ranger Series Gold, Ranger Series Silver, Gold Samurai Ranger, Gold Mode, Blue Senturion, Phantom Ranger, Magna Defender, S.P.D. Shadow Ranger, S.P.D. Kat Ranger, White Mystic Ranger, Wolf Warrior, Sentinel Knight, Black Lion Warrior, Green Chameleon Warrior, Red Samurai Ranger ♀, Titanium Ranger **Mordecai - Jungle Fury Shark Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Space Ranger, Megaforce Red, Red Wind Ranger, Red Mystic Ranger, Red Jungle Fury Ranger **Rigby - Jungle Fury Bat Ranger, Blue Zeo Ranger, Blue Space Ranger, Megaforce Blue, Yellow Wind Ranger, Yellow Mystic Ranger, Blue Jungle Fury Ranger ** Thomas - Black Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger (Ninja Storm), Black Wild Force Ranger, Super Megaforce Green Ranger ** Margaret - Blue Wind Ranger, Blue Mystic Ranger, Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger ** Gumball - Navy Thunder Ranger, Green Mystic Ranger ** Darwin - Crimson Thunder Ranger **Jeannie - Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger, Yellow Zeo Ranger, Yellow Space Ranger, Megaforce Yellow **Jonsey - Ninjor **Joseph - Titanium Ranger **Janice - SPD Nova Ranger **Sonia - Jungle Fury Shark Ranger **Monica - Jungle Fury Bat Ranger **Jessica - Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger **Mikey - Green Zeo Ranger, Black Space Ranger, Megaforce Black **Maggie - Pink Zeo Ranger, Pink Space Ranger, Megaforce Pink **Jones - Gold Zeo Ranger, Silver Space Ranger, Robo Knight Legendary Super Ranger Changes *Legendary Super Ranger Changes for Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Smurai Ranger Shark Attack Mode **Super Megaforce Blue - Megaforce Blue Ultra Mode **Super Megaforce Yellow - Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - S.P.D. Green Ranger S.W.A.T. Mode **Super Megaforce Pink - Pink Legend Warrior **Super Megaforce Silver - Gold Mode (2x) **Mordecai - Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode, Ranger Operator Series Red Shark Attack Mode **Rigby - Jungle Fury Blue Ramger Jungle Master Mode, SPD Red Ranger Battlizer Cyber Mode **Jeannie - Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger Jungle Master Mode, Pink Legend Warrior **Benson - Green Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode, Red Sentinel Ranger **Pops - Red Ninja Ranger Battlizer Ground Mode, Red Ninja Ranger Battlizer Flight Mode **Skips - Red Battlized Ranger, Red Dragon Fire Ranger **Thomas - Galaxy Red Lights of Orion Mode, S.P.D. Red Ranger S.W.A.T. Mode **Techmo - Galaxy Green Lights of Orion Mode, S.P.D. Blue Ranger S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode **Margaret - Galaxy Blue Lights of Orion Mode, S.P.D. Green Ranger S.W.A.T. Mode **Eileen - Galaxy Yellow Lights of Orion Mode, S.P.D. Yellow Ranger S.W.A.T. Mode **Audrey - Galaxy Pink Lights of Orion Mode, S.P.D. Pink Ranger S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode **Dave - Red Legend Warrior, Triassic Ranger **Vincent - Yellow Legend Warrior, S.P.D. Red Ranger Sonic Mode **Gumball - Red Lightspeed Ranger Trans Armor Cycle Armor Mod **Darwin - Blue Lightspeed Megabattle Armor **Anais - Green Lightspeed Megabattle Armor **Ben Tennyson - Red Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest Mode, Red Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode **Rook Blonko - Black Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest Mode, Blue Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode **Kevin Levin - Blue Overdrive Ranger Defnder Vest, Black Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode **Gwen Tennyson - Blue Legend Warrior, Yellow Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode **Rayona - Yellow Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest Mode **Julie Yamamoto - Pink Overdrive Ranger Defnder Vest Mode **Lucy Mann - Mercury Ranger Defender Vest Mode **Kenneth Tennyson - Red Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode, White Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode **Rad Dudesman - Green Legend Warrior **Mikey - Green Samurai Ranger Shark Attack Mode, Megaforce Red Ultra Mode **Rick - Red Samurai Ranger Shark Attack Mode, Megaforce Black Ultra Mode **Maggie - Red Battle Warrior, Megaforce Pink Ultra Mode **Erica - Quantum Megabattle Armor, Megaforce Yellow Ultra Mode **Jimmy - Blue Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode, Red Dino Ranger Triassic Battlizer Mode **Jones - Green Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode, White Power Ranger Metallic Armor Mode **Jenny - Yellow Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode, Pink Power Ranger Metallic Armor Mode **Jeremy - Red Armored Ranger, Yellow Power Ranger Metallic Armor Mode **Gary - Red Power Ranger Metallic Armor Mode **Mike - Red Savage Ranger, Black Power Ranger Metallic Armor Mode **Ike - Shogun Ranger Fire, Blue Power Ranger Metallic Armor Mode **Jonsey - Shogun Ranger Water, Megaforce Blue Ultra Mode **Joseph - Shogun Ranger Forest **Janice - Shogun Ranger Sky **Wendy - Red Power Ranger Dragon Shield Mode **Jane - Black Power Ranger Dragon Shield Mode **Sonia - Pink Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode **Monica - Red Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode (Lauren) **Jessica - Shogun Ranger Earth Legendary Rider Changes *Legendary Rider Changes for Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity: **Super Megaforce Red - Masked Rider Z-Cross **Super Megaforce Blue - Riderman **Super Megaforce Yellow - Kamen Rider Incisor **Super Megaforce Green - Masked Rider **Super Megaforce Pink - Kamen Rider Sting **Super Megaforce Silver - Masked Rider Super-1 **Mordecai - Kamen Rider Dragon Knight **Rigby - Kamen Rider Wing Knight **Jeannie - Kamen Rider Siren **Benson - Advent Master **Pops - Kamen Rider Thurst **Skips - Strongman **Thomas - Kamen Rider Sting, Kamen Rider Incisor **Techmo - Masked Rider V3, Masked Rider **Margaret - Kamen Rider Sting **Eileen - Masked Rider X **Audrey - Masked Rider Super-1 **Dave - Kamen Rider Onyx **Vincent - Kamen Rider Camo **Gumball - Kamen Rider Axe, Masked Rider Warrior Leader **Darwin - Kamen Rider Spear, Masked Rider Warrior Commander **Anais - Kamen Rider Incisor, Masked Rider V3 **Ben Tennyson - Skyrider **Rook Blonko - Kamen Rider Torque **Kevin Levin - Kamen Rider Onyx **Gwen Tennyson - Kamen Rider Wrath **Rayona - Kamen Rider Camo, Masked Rider Amazon **Julie Yamamoto - Kamen Rider Strike, Skyrider **Lucy Mann - Masked Rider Z-Cross **Kenneth Tennyson - Masked Rider X **Jimmy - Masked Rider Super One **Jeremy - Masked Rider Z-Cross **Jenny - Masked Rider Amazon **Mikey - Masked Rider **Wendy - Masked Rider Warrior Leader **Jane - Masked Rider Warrior Commader **Jones - Riderman **Mikey - Kamen Rider Torque **Rick - Kamen Rider Wrath **Maggie - Kamen Rider Thurst **Erica - Advent Master **Wendy - Kamen Rider Axe **Jane - Kamen Rider Spear **Monica - Kamen Rider Knight **Sonia - Kamen Rider Siren **Gary - Riderman, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Legendary Metal Hero Changes *Legendary Metal Hero Changes for Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity: **Super Megaforce Red - Fireborg **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Stinger Beetleborg **Super Megaforce Yellow - Chromium Gold Beetleborg **Super Megaforce Green - Green Hunter Beetleborg **Super Megaforce Pink - Karato **Super Megaforce Silver - Titanium Silver Beetleborg **Mordecai - VR Ryan **Rigby - VR JB **Jeannie - VR Kaitlin **Benson - Cybertron **Pops - Dark Heart **Ben Tennyson - Green Hunter Beetleborg **Rook Blonko - Blue Stinger Beetleborg **Kevin Levin - White Blaster Beetleborg **Gwen Tennyson - Red Stinger Beetleborg **Kenneth Tennyson - Karato **Rad Dudesman - Silver Ray **Jimmy - Chromium Gold Beetleborg **Jeremy - Titanium Silver Beetleborg **Jenny - Platinum Purple Beetleborg **Jones - Dragonborg **Jonsey - Fireborg **Joseph - Lightningborg **Jessica - Ladyborg Transcript *Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Zero Gravity/Transcript Major Events *Bugs Booms did not appeared for the first time. *Masked Rider Warrior Commander will use a new suit. *Future Omega Ranger & Golden Mellenium Ranger are making new weapons Super Mega Blaster with Super Mega Cylinders, Power Rangers Bazooka, Masked Rider Bazooka, Kamen Rider Bazooka, VR Troopers Bazooka & Beetleborgs Bazooka. *The Ice Dooms is "destroyed" in this movie. *The Super Mega Rangers unlock the Mega Power Sword, Fire Saber, Zeo Racer Zord, Turbo Megazord Saber, Astro Megazord Saber and Shield, Mega Winger's Wings, Galactabeasts, Hydro Blasters, Time Force Megazord Saber and Shield, Drive Digger Saber Mode and Megaforce Head Zords. Teaser *'Announcer': Mordecai Mounds VS Bugs Booms Biggest battle in history! This conflict will finally be settled! *'Mordecai': If Bugs Booms get in our way... ...then we'll have to defeat them! *'Ben Tennyson': So Bugs Booms and Mordecai Mounds are destined to fight? *'Announcer': Mounds Army. Booms Army. This Army Battle will break all the rules. *'Floyd Minton': I will defeat you next. *'Ben Tennyson': Why? *'Floyd Minton': I can't forgive the Mordecai Mounds. *'Announcer': It's a hero generation battle. No one can stop it. Who will win?! Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms! Laff-A-Lympics the Movie! Riders of Final Battle. The battle finallly reaches a conclusion! Theaters get a present! See also *Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear at Super Sentai Wiki *Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle at the Super Sentai Wiki *Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen at Tokupedia Wiki *Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z at Tokupedia Wiki *Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker at Kamen Rider Wiki *Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates at the Super Sentai Wiki *Ep. 32: One Power at the Super Sentai Wiki *Ep. 22: Promise from the Star at the Super Sentai Wiki *Ep. 39: Why? We're High School Students at the Super Sentai Wiki *Ep. 23: People's Lives are the Future of the Earth at the Super Sentai Wiki *Ep. 21: The Adventurer Heart at the Super Sentai Wiki *Ep. 50: The Day of Battle at the Super Sentai Wiki *Kamen Rider World at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Crossovers Category:Movie Category:Cartoon Network productions